Pairing langka
by Daimaki
Summary: pairing apa ini? Bahkan membuat Rusia yang kejam banget itu menyembah-nyembah nation tersebut. Bahkan malah membuat Ludwig takut kejer dan memeluk Italy yang sedang senang dengan pasta. Yang penasaran! Silahkan RnR please. gak kukasi tau pairingnya...


Pairing terbaru

God darimana pemikiran gue! COBA KALIAN TEBAK SIAPA YANG AKU PAIRINGIN?

Mello: mungkin elunya aja yang gak waras...

Al-chan: Tapi ini keungkap saat aku membaca **The Dating** buatannya Ka **Canadians Princess**. Waktu baca ulang gitu loh. GOD gue cuma pengen liat gimana reaksinya para nation.

Mello: Ya sudah kita lanjut...

Disclainer: punyanya Hidekaz Himaruyatapi selama tak ada Indonesia aku tak akan mengakui!

Warning: OOC kelewat parah! Typo dan miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

Rated: T ada dikit kata mutiara...

**diedit tanggal 26 bulan Juni 2014**

O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:

Pertemuan antar bangsa akan berlangsung sebentar lagi walau tak ada yang tahu apa lagi yang akan dibahas selain hak asasi manusia, cuaca yang makin lama makin tak menentu, atau mengenai negara yang isunya akan membuat senjata nuklir dan biologi. Tentunya seperti biasa tidak ada yang menjalani rapat ini dengan serius. Alfred yang selama ini terlihat dalam aksinya mengunyah dan menelan, Arthur yang sedang melangsungkan_ afternoon tea_, Feliciano yang dengan ajaibnya mampu menyulap ruang pertemuan menjadi ajang masak-memasak bersama Romano.

Dapat pula dilihat Kiku yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan komik yang selalu diserbu oleh Alfred dan tanpa diduga Ludwig, Yao dan sejumlah negara lainnya. Yao-yao juga masih tenang mendagangkan barang kw-kwannya yang disulap semirip mungkin dengan barang aslinya. Sedangkan Ivan sedang duduk manis sebelum para Asean dan negara asia lainnya datang.

.

.

.

Semua menoleh, apa mereka tidak salah lihat bila Ivan masih duduk manis bersama kakaknya Ukraina dan tiga kurcaci lainnya Estonia, Lithuania dan Latvia. Di mana gadis manis Natalia yang biasanya mencintai kakaknya sepenuh hati. Mau berlari ribuan kilo meter dan me loncat dari menara tertinggi di Dubai sekali pun demi cintanya untuk menikahi Ivan. Mungkin ada hal lain, tetapi bagi para negara lainnya, tanpa hal itu ruang pertemuan kurang sempurna... . Harusnya seperti... .

Ingatan mereka kembali di saat Natalia dengan suka cita mengejar kakak lelaki satu-satunya dikeluarga mereka.

"Kakak menikahlah denganku!" Siap dengan sebilah pisau ia mengejar kakaknya yang tunggang langgang berlari mengelilingi meja pertemuan.

"Tidak, Natalia, tidak-tidak akan pernah." Ivan berlari sambil berlinang air mata.

Dan mereka terus memutar sampai Belarus memeluk Ivan yang pingsan. Bukankah hal itu sudah menjadi hal rutin yang terjadi di ruang pertemuan PBB. Mungkin saja ratu fortuna sedang bertindak kebaikan bagi Ivan hari ini.

Seperti biasa juga bila ada satu-dua negara yang terlambat seperti Indonesia dan Malaysia. Tetapi mengapa hanya Indonesia yang terlambat hanya mengudara di dalam benak para negara lainnya. Dikarenakan Thailand seperti biasa membawa gajah kesayangannya yang bernama Toto dan sebuah durian besar yang manis. Vietnam yang seperti biasa memukul Alfred dengan dayungnya, Malaysia yang asik bermain dengan _smart phone_-nya dan Brunei yang asik melahap durian yang dibawa Thailand yang dijauhi oleh Singapura. Bukankah hal itu hal biasa bagi setiap negara di sini melihatnya.

"A~." Thailand yang dari tadi terdiam hanya terpana melihat pintu depan terbuka yang menampilkan dua sejoli. Satu persatu negara menatap dan terbelalak akannya. Feliciano yang tiba-tiba memiliki sosok tangguh melindungi Ludwig, Kiku dan Elizabeth yang tiba-tiba membenci cerita yaoi, Yao yang tiba-tiba pro dengan barang orisinal dan berbagai hal menakjubkan terjadi karena dua pasangan ini.

Mungkin bagi para orang normal mereka sangat mesra dan cocok kecuali bagi para negara. Bagaimana caranya seorang Indonesia yang alay dan narsis itu mampu menggandeng tangan Natalia yang terkenal akan tatapan menusuknya. Semoga dunia ini belum dinyatakan kiamat oleh karenanya. Ataukah ini salah satu penyebab Ivan berperilaku amatlah baik dengan memberi senjata pada Indonesia. Ini masih menjadi misteri alam.

"Ehem! Mulai sekarang Bela-chan akan menjadi pacarku. Ya kan sayang." Indonesia memeluk Natalia yang disambut anggukan diam Natalia.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan pelet atau sesuatu yang aneh?" Netherland menatap Indonesia sembari bulir air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. 'Tidak, ini pasti mimpi.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin mati hah?" Belarus menatap tajam negara tulip itu. Mungkin ini belum nasip si negara yang terkenal dengan tulipnya untuk meminang Indonesia.

"Indonesia kan punyaku, hiks." Malaysia hanya mampu mengatakan aku rapopo dalam hatinya. Belum juga ia berhasil bertarung dengan negara tulip, sudah disalip oleh Belarus. Hidup memang tidak adil.

"Jadi apa kau mau ke rumahku besok. Semua akan siap siaga dengan sempurna!" Indonesia tersenyum manis. Mungkin bila Belarus adalah laki-laki semuanya akan menanggapi Belarus sang seme dan Indonesia sang uke, tapi tak akan ada yang peduli sekarang.

"Heeh."

Di tempat lain para Asean yang tersisa berkumpul sambil memanjatkan doa. Dihadiri pula Belanda, Arthur dan Alfred yang masih wajar mengikutinya.

"Semoga dunia ini masih akan tentram dan tenang tanpa percekcokan." Thailand mengungkap

"Amin." Semua mengamini.

"Semoga Indon/Indonesia mau denganku." Malaysia dan Nether mengungkap.

"Amin." Semua mengamini.

"Semoga semua sehat walafiat tanpa kekurangan satu pun." Brunei mengungkap.

"Amin." Semua kembali mengamini.

"Semoga dia mau sama aku." Semua mengungkap.

"Amin." Mereka mengamini doa mereka.

"Semoga Belarus makin imut." Indonesia ternyata ikut berdoa bersama mereka."

"A-A-min." Sedikit terpaksa mereka mengamini karena menatap. Belarus dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. 'Indonesia sungguh hebat.' Mereka semua berkata dalam hati.

Sedangkan di tempat lain yang sudah tidak tertolong, mereka berpesta pora karena Ivan memperbolehkan mereka meminum Vodka yang terkenal di negaranya. Mereka minum dan bernyanyi-nyanyi seolah hal itu sungguh luar biasa.

Mungkin ini satu-satunya rapat yang paling OOC saat ini.

O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:) O-0~D:)

Review?


End file.
